Sauron's Frying Pan of DOOM!
by hYpErsOmniAc
Summary: when sauron creates an evil frying pan of DOOM which will control the almighty powerful spatulas... what will happen next?
1. Default Chapter

Sauron's Frying Pan of DOOM!  
  
Chapter 1: the introduction of this messed-up whacky world  
  
A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away the forging of the great spatulas took place. Three were given to the elves, the best bacon makers of all times. Seven were given to the dwarf lords who made the meanest cheeseburgers. And nine to mortal men who above all else loved to eat.  
  
Then Sauron, the evil dark lord dude, made this evil frying pan. The nine mortal lords were seduced by the wondrous power of the pan. They fell into darkness and became the almighty Nazgul chefs. One pan to rule them all. 


	2. a lot of years later

Chapter 2: a lot of years later  
  
Frodo Baggins was rummaging through his uncle Bilbo's house, looking for his lost button. He then came upon a pan, a frying pan to be exact. It was old and rusty, but for some reason, it seemed beautiful and the most wondrous thing in the world. It had strange markings running along the handle. Frodo forgot completely about his button and went to talk to Gandalf, who was visiting that week.  
  
"Gandalf, I found this weird frying pan thing and I was wondering if you could tell me what the markings on the handle say, because you're all old and wise and stuff so maybe you could tell me." Frodo said, not taking his eyes off of the pan.  
  
"Give it here." Gandalf commanded. Frodo reluctantly handed over the frying pan. Gandalf looked at it in awe for a moment before saying anything.  
  
"This, Frodo, is the Frying Pan of DOOM! Forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount This-was-where-the-almighty-frying-pan-was-made, it was made to control the all-powerful spatulas." Gandalf said, and whipped out his spatula, showing it to Frodo, and then tucked it back into his belt.  
  
"Well, what do I do with it?" Frodo asked. Gandalf then looked serious.  
  
"You must take it to Mordor and cast it into Mount This-was-where-the- almighty-frying-pan-was-made."  
  
"Aw man, I was getting hungry." Frodo complained.  
  
"You must never eat out of this pan, or you will fall into the evil clutches of Sauron." Gandalf exclaimed, looking dangerously serious about this matter.  
  
"Okay, dude. I'll go get Sam, Merry, and Pippin and we'll go to Mordor to destroy it! And in the meantime, eat some mushrooms!" Frodo exclaimed happily and ran out. 


	3. Mushroom Haven

Sauron's Frying Pan of Doom

Chapter 3 Mushroom Haven

* * *

Frodo was walking through the cornfields with Sam, and they were looking for Merry and Pippin.

"Alright, ready or not, here I come, Merry!" a voice called out. Soon Frodo and Sam were run over by two large objects.

"Frodo! Sam! Do you want to join us in Hide-and-go-Seek?" Merry asked excitedly, brushing himself off from the dust.

"No way! We're on an important mission from Gandalf!" Sam said excitedly. Merry and Pippin pouted.

"And how come we don't get to come on an important mission from Gandalf?" Pippin asks, looking very hurt.

"Come on! You CAN come with us!" Frodo says happily and they all ran through the fields of Hobbiton.

**_much later_**

"Are we there yet?" Merry asked. Frodo, Pippin, and Sam all stopped in their tracks to glare at him.

"NO!" they all shouted in unison.

"Oh! Look! I see mushrooms!" Frodo says, hoping to distract Merry. Unfortunately, everyone else believed him and began to run down the hill. Merry suddenly froze to the spot. Everyone else knocked into him because they couldn't stop as fast as Merry could. They all tumbled down the hill and landed in a huge heap.

"Look- MUSHROOMS!" Pippin said, pointing to the gigantic patch of wild mushrooms by the side of the road. The next few minutes were full of mushroom picking, measuring, fighting over mushrooms, and most of all, eating them.

"Yum. If only we could cook these mushrooms!" Sam says.

Frodo pauses before answering.

"Well, I DO have that pan I found. But Gandalf said not to eat out of it."

"Oh come on! He doesn't know a mushroom emergency cook-off if it bit him on his abnormally large nose!" Pippin exclaimed hungrily, munching on a raw mushroom.

"Fine."

Frodo pulled out the frying pan from his sack but immediately the road grew darker and darker. A rider dressed in all black, with the exception of his chef's hat, sat upon a black horse, which was coming closer and closer to the four hobbits.

"Would you like me to cook those mushrooms for you?" the rider asked in its high-pitched screaming voice.

"No! You're not touching my mushrooms!" Merry and Pippin said in unison. The black rider seemed irritated and began to screech again.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam yelled and the four hobbits dashed off to the Buckle-berry ferry, the black rider screeching in the distance.

"I am the famous Witch-King chef! Do not fear me! I cook for Sauron! That would mean that I am the best chef in the world and you don't want me to cook those mushrooms for you?"

* * *

Hey – yes, I do realize that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am still alive though. Just in case you were wondering, it will be hard for me to update so please bear with me here, people because of school, sports, music, and everything. If I don't keep up my grades, then I don't get internet. Sucks, huh?

Grey Little Stormcloud


End file.
